Painful Love
by JaLye
Summary: Naruto & Sakura are going out. Hinata gets depressed & gets into a habbit of cutting herself. WARRNING! emo Hinata, cutting, depresion, & other things like that. naruhina bit of narusaku and sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Heartbreak_

summary: This happens before the time skip and Shipuuden episodes. Hinata gets all depressed, then gets into a habit of cutting herself when Naruto starts to date Sakura. LAST WARRNING: emo Hinata

Sakura's POV

Maybe I hould give Naruto-kun a chance. After all, Sasuke doesn't love me. Who am I kidding? He doesn't even like me. It hurts so much to know that Sasuke hates me. Naruto-kun might be able to help me move on, though.

Naruto's POV

Sakura's at the bridge! I wonder what her answer will be when I ask her out today...Probably a no again and then a punch. Oh, well. I'll try and ask her anyways. Maybe it'll be different this time.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, will you go out with me today?" She hesitated for a moment before she answered.

"Yeah, sure." Oh, I knew it. It's a no agai-- TOMMARE!! SHE SAID YES!! FINALLY, SHE;'LL GO OUT WITH ME!!

"Great! I'll come over at at 3:00 today!"

"Alright."

Third Person's POV

'3:00. Time for me to pick up Sakura-chan,' Naruto thought wiht glee. As he was walking over to her house, a certain shy, sweet, purple-haired girl followed him secretly, watching. Hinata knew about Sakura and Naruto's date, but she just couldn't just help herself. She knew that it'll only break her heart to see them together, but she just couldn't help herself. She loved her Naruto-kun with her all heart and would do anything for him and whatever he wants, but he's just too dense to even notice anything!

But no matter how much Hinata got hurt, she'd never stop loving him.

'Naruto-kun, no matter what happens...I'll always love you...and never stop. I'll love you for all eternity. I'd do anything for you!' Hinata thought, meaning it and felt her heart cracking, breaking a little more with each thought of him going through her mind.

Naruto arrived at Sakura's doorstep. He knocked on her door three times. Sakura opened the door and greeted him.

"Hi, Naruto!" Sakura seemed a little bit happier now than this morning.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto blushed. Hinata watched the whole scene happen between them. Her heart is in so much pain right now. It hurt so much and she felt it break and shatter into a trillion pieces.

It hurt her even more when she saw Naruto kiss Sakura on the cheek.

Hinata turned around and ran home, crystal tears running down her face. She locked herself in her room and threw herself on her bed. Hinata took a pillow in her arms and hugged it close and tight to her, wetting the other pillow her head's resting on ith her salty tears.

"Why!?" she sobbed. "Why doesn't he love me!? It's unfair! I've always loved him, but he wouldn't even take notice of me! Naruto, I love you, but you always paid attention to Sakura and chased her, but I was always there for you. Naruto! Why!? Why do you love Sakura like how I love you!?"

Hinata was pouring out her heart out. Naruto has shattered her precious, fragile little heart without even knowing about it.

"Naruto. I have loved you since I first saw you. I wanted to get to know you better, but everyone told me to stay away from you."

Hinata took out a kunai and started to cut her wrists.

"Naruto-kun, I love you." When she said this, she cut her left wrist first.

"I'll love you forever." Then Hinata cut her right wrist with the kunai and began to feel weeker. Her blood was getting soaked onto the pillow that she was holding. In five minutes, she passed out from the loss of blood.


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata's Emo

_Chapter 2_

_Hinata's Emo_

Okay, I forgot th ediclaimer the lastchapter, and I'll only say this once: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE SCREEN SHOTS AND FAN ART I PRINT OUT!

Hinata's POV

Oh, Kami, I feel so light-headed. Oh, no! My pillow's stained with blood! Oh, I have to find omewhere to hide them! I'llhide them in my closet for now. But what'll I do when someone find out? I guess I'll just have to be very careful. I can't let anyone find out about this. Especially not Tou-san, Hanabi-chan, and Neji-san. I'll wash the pillows with the laundry later.

But why does Naruto-kun like Sakura-chan? She's rejected him so many times before she even agreed to go out with him. She likes Sasuke-kun, tough. But he deserves her, I guess. After what he's been through, he deserves everything. But even though they probably _do _deserve each other, I can't help but to feel a little jealous of her.

I need to go on a walk to clear my mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked, I thought about him even more, so the walk didn't help at all. Then, I saw _them_. They look so happy together. I felt my eyes become uncomfortable when the tears are threatening to spill. I rn back home and cried again.

Then, I took out the blood stained kunai and cut my wrists again, only this time, deeper. As I watched the blood drip from my wrist to my mattress, I felt week again, and started to loose consciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I woke up, my head felt dizzy, like how I woke up this morning. I'll have to wash my sheets too, along with my pillows and laundry. I sitched onto a new set of clothes because I slept on the blood soaked sheets. I'll start to wash them now.

I carried them to the wash room with some of my dirty laundry and put them in th ewashing machine. I poured in some lemon juice to get the stains out of my sheets and pillow, just in case if it doesn't come out with just bleach. I went to go take a bath as the machine is washing the clothes.

The hot water feels good against my skin. It's really relaxing, but the hot water won't melt my frosted heart.

After I got out, I hung up the laundry to dry. I don't know why, but I keep on thinking about him, no matter how hard I try not to. I love you, Naruto-kun. I would give anything just for you to take notice of me. But no matter how hard I try to, I'm always too shy to do anything. Maybe I really am worthless, just like my father said.

I'm going to promise myself this. I promise that I'll do something to get Naruto-kun to notice me, one of these days.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so I had a bit of a writer's block for the past few days, but I finally updated. Tell me if you want a happy ending for this, of a sad ending.


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke Finds Out

_Chapter 3_

_Sasuke Finds Out_

Sakura's POV

Even though I'm on a date with Naruto, I can't help but to wish that I'm with Sasuke. But, it hurts so bad to know the person that I love hates me. Naruto doesn't deserve me. He deserves someone better... like- Hinata! Oh, Kami-sama, I've done a horrible thing. I knew Hinata loves him, but I was too blinded by my own misery. I hope Hinata doesn't do anything too jarastic because of me and my foolish decisions.

Oh, no, Sasuke's here. I was hoping to avoid him today. Or any other day that I'm going out with Naruto, for that matter. Okay, there are two things that I can do. Either walk by him and hope he doesn't notice me, or, try to get Naruto to go somewhere else and avoid him... I guess the second one will have to do. "Hey, Naruto, um...let's go out for some ramen! I haven't eaten any in weeks."

"Um...okay, sure, Sakura I'm starving anyways." Whew, thank goodness he's such an --

"Hey, Sakura, here comes Sasuke! Come on! Let's go say hi! HEY, SASUKE!" Oh well, so much for that idea. Naruto just can't keep his mouth shut.

End POV

Well, can't say that Sasuke was happy to see them together, to say the least. In fact, he was kinda devastated.

Sasuke's POV

Wh-why are Sakura and Naruto together? And holding hands? The-they're not going out together, are they? But, what about what she said before I left? She said she'd love me forever, damn it! And now she's going back on her words? I guess I deserved that, but, I-I love her.

She's the first person I've loved, or have had any feelings for, for that matter, since the massicar of my family. Sakura was the light in my darkness. She saved my from going over the edge of my sanity.

But, it was my fault that I let her slip through my fingers. She was always there, but I was too scared to let her in my life. I'm such an idiot. Maybe it's still not too late to change her mind.

I'll have to try everything to try and win her back! I don't care if it even cots my dignity! That's how determined I am to have her love me again! And if I ever get her to love me again, I'll treasure it! I won't take it for granted, ever again in my life. I swear it on my clan!

"Stop being so loud, dobe. I swear, the whole nation of Japan can hear you." Is he ever quiet? Even if it's just for a few seconds?

"Hey! I'm not _that _loud! ...Am I?"

"Kinda. Well, I have to go now. See ya."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update! But, I just didn't have the _time_! I wish that I _did _have the time, though. But there's a mix-up with my social security number and I had to redo the evaluation process _again_. I feel like bad things are happening to me tht include the Middle College program.

Sorry, but I've just been so stressed. I promise that I'll update sooner. I already have the next chapter started, so I hope it'll be out sooner.


	4. Chapter 4: Neji and Tenten Find Out

Sorry for the late update. But I've got a lot of things on my mind and I've been sleepy during my classes, but I'm lucky that I didn't. That would be bad. Haha! So to make up, I'l try to make this chapter as long as possible for you guys. And I'm not going to continue unless I get at least 5 reviews this time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3_

_Neji and Tenten Knows_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the days went by, Hinata got even more and more depressed. That made matters even worse, because someone was bound to find out. Especially when you're living in a place with all of your family members. It was somewhat of a relief that anybody hardly went inside her room. But like I said before, somebody in the household was bound to find out about her problem and habbit. Things have gotten even worse ince she saw Sakura and Naruto kissing in the park.

She got even more suicidal since then. Instead of cutting her wrists like how she used to, she started making cuts on her neck. Thankfully, she didn't start cutting the main veins. Hinata may be depressed and suicidal, but she's not an idiot. She knew that if they knew she was trying to kill herself, there would be terrible consiquences and punishments.

But whenever she was sent on missions, she would try something to commit suicide. She never succeeded, because she had at least one or two other people with her and they would make sure they were with her almost at all times. Hinata thought that if she went on a mission, then she have a chance to make it look like an accident and nobody would know the real reason why she would try to hurt herself or die.

At night, she would cry to herself silently in order to fall asleep or pass out from the loss of blood. By the next morning, she would wake up and if she was cutting herself the last night, she would usually either go wash everything that has blood on it or go hide it somewhere like her closet or drawers where nobody would go in. Then Hinata would wash wherever she cut herself and cover the scars up with something like a scarf or turtle neck, but her headband would hide it.

But today, somebody is going to find out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the bright sunrays crept through the curtains, the girl in the blood-covered sheets moaned and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and sighed. Today was just another depressing day for her. Ever since Hinata saw her love and Sakura kiss in the park under tree, her fragile heart was crushed into fine powder from the remaining pieces. Hinata felt dead inside. She didn't have the will to live anymore, and that's why she's trying so hard to terminate herself.

Hinata got up and took the sheets and covers off her bed and the pillow out of thier cases. The navy-haired girl stuffed them into her closet and went into the bathroom. She took a washcloth from the hanger and rinsed it with cold water. Hinata gently dabbed it on her scars from the night before. The cold water felt good on the cuts.

She rinsed the cloth and rung it dry and hung it back on the hanger. She went to her closet and pulled out the bloody bed coverings to the laundry room and then got dressed in a turtle neck. Hinata loaded the washing machine with the sheets and put in the detergent.

When the machine was washing the sheets, she went into the kitchen to make breakfast consisting of eggs, baccon, orange juice, tea, and slices of fruit.

Hinata go out the baccon and eggs and skillets. She fried the eggs on one and baccon on the other. As the baccon and eggs are cooking on the pan, she got out the orange juice from the fridge and the fruit from the basket. She poured three glasses of orange juice for herself, Hanabi, and Neji.

After she did that, the eggs and baccon were almost ready to be flipped. While still waiting for that, she washed the fruits in the sink.

Hinata flipped the items and added salt and seasoning to the eggs. Then she cut and peeled the fruit. She alligned the fruit on a plate and then set up the table. After that, she turned off the stove and removed the meat from the skillets.

"N-neji-ni-nii-san! Hana-na-bi-chan! Breakfast i-is rea-ready!"

The two rushed to the kitchen- well, more like just Hanabi-, smelling the food. The three of them ate thier breakfast in silence until Neji mentioned that he and Tenten will be going on a mission later in the day. Lee's not going because he was assigned another mission with Gai.

"I'll be going on a mission with Tenten today. She'll be coming over to pack and go over the planning," Neji announced.

Although Hinata didn't hear a single word of this, she just nodded after Neji finished.

When the three of them finished, they put thier plates in the dishwasher and left the kitchen. Hinata took out the laundry and went outside to hang it for it to dry. She went back into her room and lied down on her bed. Hinata wondered why Naruto picked Sakura over her, but she was thinking she already knew.

_'Of course Naruto would pick Sakura over me. After all, she's prettier than I am. She doesn't stutter at all like I do. She voices her opinions almost all the time. She's not shy like I am.he stands up for herself. She's a lot stronger than I am. Compared to me, she's like a fair princess and I'm an ugly slave.'_

As Hinata thought about this, silent tears fell from her light lavender eyes.

_'I'll never be even close to what she is. Even if I was, Naruto would still pick her over me. Just because he's always liked her.'_

She went back to her old habbit and grabbed the bloody kunai from the night before. Hinata sat up and raised it up to her neck and cut where she had previousy cut herself. Then she cut herself on the wrists, like how she would usually do.

Hinata felt weak. Everything was getting dimmer and she fell off her bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji's Room

A Neji and Tenten were in his room packing up, Tenten heard a thud.

"Neji, i think i heard spmething coming from Hinata's room. I'll go check if she's alright." Tenten was a little curious about what caused the noise.

"Okay, but don't take too long."

"Don't worry, it'll only be a second."

As Tenten walked to Hinata's room, she wondered what the noise could have been caused by. Tenten slid open the door to the room and found something terrifying. Hinata was lying onthe floor, bleeding and unconscious with a kunai in her hand.

"AAHHH!!! Oh, Kami!! Neji!!" Tenten let out a terrifying scream and Neji came running to the room.

He saw what was so terrifying that caused Tenten to cream out so loud. His innocent cousin was near dieing.

"Tenten, watch her and wait for me. I'll go get some water and the first-aid kit."

As Neji was getting the items, she lifted Hinata onto her bed and went into the bathroom and got the washcloth. Tenten whiped some of the blood off her wrist and got a towel to clean up the floor. Neji came back into Hinata's room with the supplies.

Neji and Tenten cleaned off the blood and wrapped where the cuts were in bandages.

An hour later, Hinata woke up and touched her head.

"Neji, Hinata's awake!"

Neji came over to where his cousin was.

"Hinata, why did you do it? And when did you start doing this?" Neji was very concerned about this.

"I-i'm sorry. Please don't tell anyone! I-i...I started this about a-a month ago. I-it was when...Naruto-kun and S-sa-sakura-chan started t-to go out. I got s-s-sad and I ju-ju-st did it and co-uldn't stop. Pl-please don't tell." Hinata started crying again. Neji sighed. He knew what she was going through. He was sure that if a certain weapon mistress would have loved another, then he would have done the same thinng.

"Fine, if you don't want us to tell, then we won't tell. But at least try to stop this. If you don't then your father will find out soon."

"Th-thank y-you, Neji-nii-san." Hinata gave Neji a hug. He was a bit surprised, but returned the show of affection.

"I have to go now, but be careful adn try to stop."

"I will. And...um...thank..thank-thank y-you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To take her mind off things, Hinata went into the garden to cut some flowers. She cut some Chinese Lanterns (my personal favorite), Forget Me Nots (I don't know how to spell it), Birds of Paradise, and violets.

She took the freshly cut flowers into the house and arranged them in decorative vases. Hinata put some Birds of Paradise on the coffee table in the living room and on the dining table in the dining room. She took the Forget Me Nots on the kitchen's window sill.

The Chinese Lanterns were hung outside on the porch after she took out the seeds and the voilets were put in her room.

But when she looked outside and saw a cherry blosom tree. Hinata got depressed again, but decided that she needed to sleep instead of turning back to depression and suicide.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. Another chapter. And I mean it when I said no update unless I get at least 5 reviews. If you send more reviews, I'll post the next one up sooner. I already typed it.


	5. Chapter 5: Mission with Naruto

Well, I've finally recieved five reviews. So here's the next chapter. And it would be nice if you would just freakin tell me if I should continue with this or not. If you guys don't tell me, then I won't complete it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 5_

_Mission With Naruto_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day came to an end, Hinata got ready for bed. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, and changed into her warm cotton pajamas and then went to her bed.

She still felt very sad and depressed, but this time, she didn't resort to something suicidal, even though she felt like it.

_'No, I have to stop this habbit and get better.' _ Hinata didn't cut herself this night, but she still cried for Naruto. She cried until she fell asleep, thinking of Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, she woke up and ate breakfast. After she ate breakfast, Hinata heard a knock on the door. She slid it open and Kurenai was outside.

"Kur-kurenai-sen-sensei, wha-what are you doing h-h-here?"

"I just came to tell you that you have a mission with Naruto."

When Hinata heard this, she was shocked adn her eyes widened a little.

"Wha-what's th-the mi-mission?"

"The mission is to retrieve a scroll from the Sand Village. You have to go to the kazekage to get this one. It's very important that you succeed at this mission. If you don't then the information will be lost and if the enimes get it, then they can use it to thier advantage."

"Y-ye-yea, Kur-ku-kuren-enai-sens-sei. Um...whe-when d-do I go?"

"You go tomorow."

"Th-thank you."

"Have a good day, Hinata."

Kurenai left after telling her. Hinata wasn't ready to face Naruto yet. She felt scared that if she were to face him, then she would loose it. Even so, she knew that she would have to face him sooner or later. She just thought that it wouldn't be that soon.

------A Week Later------

Hinata started to pack up her things for the mission. As she was packing for the mission, she thought of ways to control herself emotionally and then went tinto the kitchen to make lunch and some snacks for later on if they get hungry.

A few hours later, Naruto came over to the Hyuuga mansion to get Hinata for the mission.

"Hey, Hinata! Are you ready for the mission!?" Naruto asked her, with a huge smile on his face.

"U-u-um, ye-yeah, um...sure, Nar-narut-to-ku-kun."

"Great! Let's go, then!"

They left and headed towards the Sand Village. Half way there, they stopped for a break.

"Whew, I'm tired! Let's stop for a break."

"Uh-uh-um...sure, Naru-naruto-ku-kun...I alre-already ma-made so-some-th-thing f-f-for us- to...um,eat..."

Hinata took out the lunch that she made for both of them. It consisted of Raider rolls, California rolls, Hawaiian rolls with sea kelp on top, abi (my favorite; especially if the shrimp is ice cold with warm rice!), masargo, and undon soup in a thermos.

Naruto started to pig out on the soup and Hinata sweat dropped.

"Hm! That was delicious, Hinata!"

"Um, th-thank y-you, Naru-t-t-to-ku-kun. I'm glad you like it."

"It's so good! It's better than any other noodle soup I've ever had! I'll try how the sushi tastes!"

Naruto tried the sushi and when a Ridar roll was placed upon his pallet, his mouth exploded with excitement.

"Wow! This is the best freakin' sushi I've ever had!"

"Th-thank y-you, Naruto-kun. I'm glad you like it."

"You would make a great cook and wife! Actually, I think that I'm getting a little jealous of the guy that's going to marry you! Hehe! Then I won't get to taste your cooking as I do!"

Hinata was stunned to hear that Naruto was going to be jealous of the guy that will marry her! Maybe there really is a chance with them ending up together!

"I-i'm gl-glad th-that y-y-you like th-the food t-th-that much t-to s-s-say that."

"Hehe! Of course I like it! You make some of the best food I've ever eaten!"

"Uh, um...I...uh, th-think w-w-we sh-shoul-should get g-g-going. It's g-going to be d-dark soon."

"Hm...you're right! Let's travel as far as we still can!"

They walked until it's almost night and set up camp. They cleaned up in a nearby lake, taking turns. Hinata washed up first and then Naruto. They slept in the same tent but not the same bag. Naruto noticed the bandages that were wrapped around her wrists and neck. He was curious to find out and decided to ask.

"Hey, Hinata, why are there bandages covering your wrists and neck? They're usually not there."

Hinata didn't think that he would even bring up the subject of that, and made up an excuse to cover it up.

"Um, I, I, um... I a-ac-acciden-dentally h-hurt my-my wr-wrists-s wh-when I w-wa-was tr-train-training and I a-accident-t-ally cut m-my ne-neck whe-when I tr-tried to... um, cu-cut my hair wi-with s-sciss-scissors."

"Oh. Well, Be more careful next time. I don't want yo to get hurt."

"Uh, um.. Thank you, Nar-naruto-k-kun..."

"We have a long day ahead of us, so let's sleep as much as we can."

"O-oh, um, I guess you're r-right. Um...good-good n-night, Naru-naruto-k-kun."

"Night, Hinata."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the night, naruto woke up because he heard someone murmmering and sobbing in her sleep. He knew it had to be Hinata because she was the only one in the same tent as him and moved closer to her.

"...sniff...Naru-naruto-kun...sob...why...why do you like Sakura-chan more than me...I-I thought you liked me...sob..."

'_Huh? What does she mean by that? And why does she cry about me in her sleep?_'

"Naruto...sob...I was so upset when you started dating Sakura...that...that I started to cut myself to calm me..."

'_What!? Why did she do that!? But, I don't really know for sure, so she might be just dreaming..._'

"...Naruto...look at my wrists...sob...and my neck..."

Naruto gently unwrapped the bandages around her wrists and neck. He gasped at what he saw. There were a lot of cuts on her wrists, but there seems to be only four or five on her nek, but that was still too much. Naruto licked at the places of where she was cut because of the fox's healing powers, but was careful not to wake her.

For the rest of the night, he lied down on his sleeping bag and wondered about Hinata until he fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it, chapter 5. See, now if you just take a little time to just freakin tell me if you want me to continue or not, then I'll continue and you don't have to woner if i'm dead or alive:) But seriously, if you guys don't tell me, I'll discontinue with this one.


	6. Chapter 6: Sasuke and Sakura

Hey, sorry for the wait, but, good news! School's ended, so then I have more time to work on this story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 6_

_Sasuke's Attempt With Sakura_

Sasuke knew that Naruto was on a mission with Hinata. He saw this as an oppritunity to maybe convince Sakura to reconsider her feelings for him.

Sasuke woke up at six in the morning. Like a normal person's regular ritual, he got out of bed, brushed his teeth, made and ate breakfast, and got dressed. All the while he's doing that, he was thinking about the blossom who haunts nearly every moment of his life.

As annoying as she is, he liked it when she annoys him, as strange as that sounds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke went into the Yamanaka flower shop to purchase a bouquet of red roses accompanied with baby's breath for Sakura. He previously asked her to meet her in the forest.

"So, Sasuke, who's the lucky girl?" Ino was curious to find out.

"Hn. How do you know if it's not for my parents?" Ino felt taken back by this.

"Sorry I asked."

"It's fine. I don't mind much."

He left the shop and went to the Uchiha compound to get the picnic basket he prepared. They both agreed to meet in the forest for lunch. Sakura, of course, didn't really excpect anything special. Well, in general, she didn't expect anything from Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke knocked on Sakura's apartment door (did I mention it was after the time skip? Hehe...guess I should have mentioned that before) and waited. She came a moment later, dressed in a black miniskirt and a pink V-neck mesh shirt with a black fishnet shirt over it accompanied by knee high black boots along with silver hooped earings.

Sasuke thought she looked stunning.

"Hi, Sasuke!"

"Hey. Wanna go now?"

"Uh, sure."

The two of them walked into the forest, following a trail that only Sasuke was familiar to. Everything looked unfamiliar and strange to Sakura and she is starting to question if Sasuke knew where they were going.

"Are you sure you know where you know where we're going?"

"Of course. I've taken this route hundreds of times, but I don't think that anyone else knows about this place. I've never seen another person here when I come."

They hiked for about another ten minutes and finally reached the place Sasuke was talking about. It was hidden in a circle of trees and there was a small lake where a raging waterfall ends. The trees provided shade and the right amount of sunlight was let through. Large rocks surrounded the lake and some berry bushes grew near the top of the waterfall.

"Sasuke! This place is so beautiful!"

"I know. I used to come here with my mom and dad with Itachi before he...before he slaughtered everyone."

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry about your family. I wouldn't know how it feels to be alone."

"It's fine. I've already avenged everyone so I'm almost over it."

As they talked, they sat down to lunch. Sakura thought that his food tasted great.

"Why aren't you completely over it?"

"I still need to find a girl that's willing to marry me and have my children. I love you." With every word her said, they came closer to each other until their lips touched and were engulfed in a sweet, but passionate kiss. It was filled with lust, longing, unexpressed feelings, but most of all, love. It ended due to lack of air.

Sasuke leaned in again and so did Sakura, but she realized that she was in a relationship with Naruto and she would be doing him wrong.

"I'm sorry, but, I can't, Sasuke. I...even..even i-if I wanted to, I, I can't because I'm with Naruto." Sakura was crying and she felt awful about what she did, but at the same time, it felt so right. Like they belonged together. She felt two arms embrace her and Sasuke whispered something into her ear.

"Sakura, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. You don't have to-"

"No, Sasuke, it's not that. It's just that, well, I would, but I'm in a relationship with Naruto."

"Don't worry. It's my fault anyways. I always worried about not having my feelings returned from you and I waited until you were taken to do it."

"Sasuke, I love you too, and I want to be with you, but I feel horrible. I knew that Hinata liked Naruto and I started to date him anyways, and now I've done a terrible thing!" Sasuke stayed with her and comforted heruntil she felt better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soo sorry! But it was the summer and I slept a lot. But, can you blame me? I feel like the best ideas copme to me when I'm in a certain level of stress, so maybe that's the problem.


	7. Chapter 7: Suna

_Chapter 7_

_Suna_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up before Hinata. He started to gather a pot full of water and built a fire to boil it for some ramen. Once the water was boiled, he placed the dried noodles in the pot and waited a few minutes until the noodles were tender. He stirred the ingredients with the noodles to make a soup.

As he ate, he wondered what Hinata was talking about in her sleep.

'_What did she mean when she said all those things? And why did she have all those scars on her wrists and neck?_'

"G-good moringing, N-naruto-kun."

"Oh, Hinata, hi! I made some ramen! You want some?"

"U-um, s-sure, N-naruto-kun."

Hinata sat down and ate breakfast with him. Naruto noticed that the bandages were wrapped around her wrists and neck again. _'I thought I unwrapped those last night. Did she put them on again?'_

"Uh, u-um, N-naruto-ku-kun?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hm? What is it, Hinata?"

"Um, i-if you don't mind, um, I think we should g-go n-now. If we leave later, w-we'll ha-have t-to take l-longer, be-because it'll take more t-time since it'll be warmer and we'll have t-to take m-more b-breaks."

"You've got a good point, Hinata. Okay! Let's pack up now, then."

They headed out for the Sand Village after they finished packing. The two followed the path to the far village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the two got there, it was dusk.

"Gaara, there's someone here to see you," Temari informed her brother of Hinata and Naruto's arrival.

"Fine, let them in."

"Hey, Gaara, Hinata and I are here to get the scroll." He handed over the scroll.

"Here. You can stay here for the night if you want."

"Thanks!"

"You can use the guest room. It's down the hall and the last one to your left. Hinata, you'll have to share the room. I'm sorry. You don't mind, do you?"

"N-no, n-not a-at all."


	8. Chapter 8: Spending The Night

-1_Chapter 8_

_Spending The Night_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits either. CLAMP does.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating dinner with Gaara and his siblings, Naruto and Hinata went to bed. Hinata went to take a shower and brush her teeth while Naruto took care of the bedding arrangements. He decided that he was going to sleep on the floor while Hinata slept on the bed and made a bed using some blankets and pillows.

Hinata came out in her pajamas and Naruto went into the bathroom. She saw that there were blankets and pillows on the floor. Assuming that one of them has to sleep on the floor, she laid down on the floor and pulled a blanket over herself. She grabbed the book on the nightstand and started reading it. The book's title was '_Chobits_'.

'_Gaah…Great. Now my land lady's gonna think I'm a pervert. Chii?…_' Hinata continued to read on and after a while, she heard Naruto coming out of the bathroom.

"Hinata, What are you doing sleeping on the floor? Wouldn't you rather sleep on the bed?"

"U-uh, um, s-since o-one of us is going t-to have to s-sle-ep on th-the floor anyways, uh, I thought th-that I'd b-be the one to sl-sleep h-here."

"Well, you can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor instead."

"N-no, um, it's fine. I d-don't really mind a-at all."

"Hmm…Well, what if we both sleep on the bed? I mean, it's large enough for two people, and neither one of us wants the other to sleep on the floor. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

Hinata felt heat rise to her face and her mind focused on only one thing.

'_Naruto just asked me to sleep in the same bed with him. What do I do? I don't want to be rude. We're just friends and we're just going to sleep on the same bed and do nothing immoral or illegal. We'll only sleep and nothing else._'

"Hinata? Hello? Are you still there?" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"H-huh? Oh, um, s-sure. D-do you sleep on the r-right or l-left?"

"It's alright. I don't mind where I sleep."

"Uh, I sleep on th-the r-right. If th-that's alright w-with you."

"It's fine."

Hinata untangled herself from the sheets and climbed over to the right side of the bed as Naruto climbed over to the left side.

Hinata blushed as she had the thought of sharing a bed with Naruto. She slowly drifted off to dreamland in a few minutes. Naruto followed after slowly and unconsciously wrapped his arms around her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still pretty early in the morning, around five. Hinata started to stir and slowly opened her eyes and was surprised at the position that they were in. Naruto had his arms around her waist and their legs were tangled together. But she was too tired to do anything about it and went back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two hours later, Naruto woke up and realized that he was on Hinata's side of the bed. He looked down at their bodies and slowly untangled himself from her, careful not to wake her. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

He came out a few minutes later and saw that Hinata was still asleep. He smiled to himself and kissed her on the forehead. When he did that, Naruto wondered why he did that.

'_Why did I just do that? Why did I like it when I woke up with her in my arms? Do I love her? But I can't love her. I love Sakura. Even if I do love Sakura, I get this feeling in my chest, like my heart is flying around when I'm close to Hinata sometimes._'

Naruto wondered on for quite a bit and walked toward the door, but he forgot that there were sheets and pillows, so he tripped on them and accidentally woke up Hinata. She heard the thud that he made when he tripped on the sheets and woke up.

"N-naruto? A-are you all r-right?"

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up."

"I-it's f-fine. I-I h-have to wake up a-anyways." She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and Naruto went to the kitchen to make breakfast, which was the usual: ramen noodles. He figured that Hinata is hungry too and made some for her.

She came into the room and sat down as Naruto boiled the water and cooked the noodles.

"Uh, wh-where is e-everyone else?"

"I'm not sure. Nobody was here when I came down."

They waited for the noodles to cook and then added the seasoning packets. The two of them started to eat together in silence. One of them would steal a glance at the other from time to time. When they were caught staring at the other, they would blush and look away. But, someone just had to ruin it.

"Aww! Look at the cute couple!" Temari was gushing over the cute scene and they just looked away, blushing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there. I finally wrote something fluffy. Do you want a happy or sad ending?


	9. Chapter 9: Going Back to Konoha

-1_Chapter 9_

_Going Back to Konoha_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came and then the noon came. The two of them packed and ate lunch with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. After the meal, Hinata and Naruto left for Konoha. They said their goodbyes and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During trip back to the village, which took shorter than when they came, they ran into a group of thieves. The two tried to fight them off, but it was dangerous. Why? They were cornered to a cliff.

Naruto used the clone jutsu and Hinata used the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms that Neji taught her.

"AHH! NARUTOO!!!" Naruto looked behind him and saw that Hinata was pushed off the cliff. She hit sharp rocks on the way down and when she hit the ground, her forehead hit a rock and broke her skull, bleeding severely. The thieves fled and Naruto jumped down the cliff, no caring about what happened to him, and grabbed Hinata. She had scratches everywhere, both minor and major.

"Hinata! Hinata! Damn it! Don't die on me! Hinata!" Naruto cried and ran back to the village as fast as he could. He pumped chakra into his legs and held her close to him. He didn't want her to die and still wanted her to be with him. It was then that he realized that he didn't love Sakura and never did. He loved Hinata and Sakura was only a crush.

He arrived at the gates and raced to the hospital. Naruto spotted Sakura and since she was there, he decided she was the most convenient nurse.

"Sakura! Hinata needs attention! Quick!" Sakura looked over to the worried and shaking Naruto with Hinata in his arms. With a glimpse, she dropped the clip board she was holding and rushed over.

"Naruto! What happened to her!?"

"I don't have time to explain right now! I'm scared that she's going to die!"

Sakura ran into an empty room and Naruto followed her.

"Put her on this bed!" Naruto laied Hinata on the bed and held her hand as Sakura started healing her. She started with the minor cuts and bruises and skipped the major ones for a while. Sakura called a nurse over to get Tsunade and started to heal the more serious ones.

"Naruto, I'm going to have to ask you to get out of this room. You can't see her while I heal her."

"But why!? Why can't I see her!? And why can't I be with her when you do it!?"

"Do you want her to live or not!? If you do want her to live, then you have to-"

"Sakura! What happened!? Why's Hinata like that!? Never mind, Naruto, get out!" Tsunade pushed Naruto out the door and locked it. Naruto banged on the door and demanded to be let in, but they wouldn't comply. He felt useless and cried. There was nothing that he could do and feared for the worse.

What if Hinata wasn't going to make it? What if she left him without knowing how he really felt about her? What if she left and let him live his life alone?

"Hinata…What am I going to do without you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only two chapters left. And maybe a bonus chapter. The new computer I got is faster and I type way better on it than the other keyboard. But one thing I'm going to need your help on. Do you want a happy or sad ending? I'll go with the majority, but if it's close or if you make a request for the minority, then I'll make two endings.


	10. Chapter 10: Why Did You Have To Go?

_Chapter 10_

_Why Did You Have to Leave?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ATTENTION! IMPORTANT! Okay, for those who want a happy ending, you have to wait a little while longer, sorry, but I promise it'll be up in three weeks or less. Otherwise, please read on.

Okay, to anyone who speaks French: Comment allez-vous? Je m'appelle JaLye. Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous? I'm only starting French right now. Anyone want to help me out with my classes? You do have to speak French, though.

Sorry for updating so slow. I had a hard time thinking of how to word this thing and I have trouble not falling asleep in geometry. The substitute doesn't even know what he's talking about! I keep on thinking about what'll happen in this chapter in that class. Haha!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata…What am I going to do without you?"

Naruto wept and felt helpless. His life was full of hate and loneliness until he got friends. But it felt nothing like being with Hinata. With Hinata, he felt a funny feeling in his chest. He always thought that he loved Sakura, but spending all that time on the mission with Hinata, he realized that his true feelings were blinded from his little crush.

A moment later, Sakura came out. Naruto looked up and asked how Hinata was doing.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. She doesn't have much time left. We tried everything, but her small body couldn't handle it."

Naruto ran into the room and took Hinata's hand.

"Hinata, please don't leave me! I love you! I know I was seeing Sakura, but-"

"Naruto, p-please don't be sad for me. I-I love you t-too." Naruto stroked her long hair and soothed her with his words.

"Hinata, please don't go. I love you. I realize that. Without you, I don't know what I'd do."

"N-naruto, I-I'm sorry, I don't think I can. Please don't wait f-for m-me. Find someone you l-love. M-marry her in-instead of me. Forget about me." Naruto held her hand and held her close to him.

"Hinata, I can never forget you." He leaned down and captured her lips with his, tears pouring out both of their eyes. Their kiss was filled with passion and they poured their heart and soul into it. They broke the kiss because of the need for air. Naruto looked into her eyes, held her hand and smiled at her. Hinata smiled back, but felt weak and her eyes felt weary and tired.

"Naruto…I'll always love you." With her last words of love to him, she closed her eyes to the world for the last time.

"Hinata? Hinata, wake up. Hinata? Hinata! I'm sorry! Please come back! Hinata!" Naruto shook her small body, but no matter how much he tried to wake her up, her eyes would not open again. He held her lifeless body close to him and cried. He wanted her to come back more than anything, but he knew nothing would. No jutsu, no technique, nothing. No matter how much he wanted her to come back, it would be impossible. As much as he wanted the experience to be only a nightmare and wake up from it, it'll never happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of everyone in the village, Naruto took the loss the hardest. He broke up with Sakura the next day. Hanabi had to take on the responsibility of being the clan leader and wished that her nii-san would come back. Her father acknowledged her as a clan head and an exceptional shinobi, but it lasted for only a short amount of time because of her untimely death.

As Naruto grew old and wrinkled, he never moved on from Hinata. He never learned to love again and achieved the rank of hokage. But even with his life-long goal obtained, he felt empty inside. He had no one to share his joy and happiness with. As for Sasuke and Sakura, they got married and had seventeen children. They visited Naruto often and Naruto didn't mind, but he couldn't help wonder what would've happened if he and Hinata got married and had children of his own.

After many years of being alone and protecting his village, he finally could rest in peace. He died in a battle against Gaara, testing to see who was truly more powerful. Because of old age, they both died from pushing their bodies to the limit.

At least, he would be able to meet his love again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, not exactly how I wanted to end the story, but close enough. Sorry for not updating earlier! Between college and high school classes (I'm in high school, but if you've read my profile, you should know) and college classes, homework, and just plain old being lazy, I haven't had much time. And I'm a freshman too. But the good thing about it is that I love the school and I usually eat lunch with freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and I'm friends with some seniors. Not that I care about status, but it just feels good sometimes that I actually have something like that to brag about. Hehe!


	11. Chapter 11: Please Stay With Me

-1_Chapter 10_

_Please Stay With Me_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know that I've been late updating, but I'm really sorry, because I keep on falling asleep and napping when I should be working on this. So, here's the long awaited happy ending.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hours of waiting and being anxious, Sakura finally came out with some news about Hinata.

"How is she? How's Hinata?"

"She doesn't look very good. We don't know if she's going to live or not. There's a good chance that she wo-"

"Shut up! She'll wake up! I know she will, so just shut up!" Naruto yelled at Sakura and busted through the doors to her room and ran over to the bed. Hinata was pale and lied on the hospital bed.

"Hinata? Wake up. Please wake up." Naruto hugged her body close to him tightly. He didn't want her to go yet. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, not Sakura. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry for causing her all the pain she went through.

"Hinata? I'm sorry. Please come back to me." And for the first time in his life, he felt truly alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto came in the hospital every day and every night, in hopes that she would open her beautiful white eyes again and gaze into his own.

One day, when he was walking home, he walked by jewelry store and a ring caught his eye. It was a simple diamond with a slight blue tint and had two small blue emeralds on each side of it on a white platinum band. It reminded him of Hinata and bought it. Even if it was expensive, he knew she deserved it. After what she went through, he thought the price wouldn't matter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, he went back to the clinic and told Hinata what was going on around the village and hoped that she would wake up. It's been a month since she was in a coma.

"Hinata, can you hear me? It's me, Naruto, again. I miss you so much. I wish you'd come back to us soon. I miss you so much." He felt tears stinging his eyes again. He couldn't take it anymore and cried on her shoulder.

As he was crying, she felt something wet on her clothes. Her tired eyes began to open slowly and she saw the source of where the wetness was coming from. Her vision was a bit blurry at first, but adjusted. After all, she only saw nothing but darkness for a whole month. After her vision was cleared, she saw a blond leaning on her shoulder and sobbing.

"N-naruto!" she gasped.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Hu-huh? Hinata! You're awake!"

"What am I doing here? I remember that we were on a mission, and then I was pushed off a cliff. What happened?"

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I'm sorry for not noticing you sooner."

"What a-are yo-you talking about?"

"Hinata, I know about your problem with cutting yourself. I'm sorry, I heard you talking in your sleep."

Hinata looked down in shame because she knew that it wasn't the right way to deal with her problems.

"Hinata…" Naruto leaned closer to her and touched her lips with his. He wrapped her arms around him and pulled her closer. Hinata was surprised, to say the least. She never imagined him to ever kiss her. The kiss seemed to last an eternity to them, but they had to stop for air eventually. It was filled with passion, lust, but most importantly, love. It was shy at first, but it grew.

After the kiss, Hinata felt overwhelmed.

"Hinata, I finally know how I feel about you. I know that Sakura's not the girl for me and she's still not over Sasuke."

"N-naruto…"

"Hinata, I've never had anyone like you before. I want you to stay with me forever. Hinata, will you marry me?" Naruto took the black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it.

"N-naruto…I-I-"

He grew disappointed and heartbroken as he heard her stutter.

"I-it's alright if you don't want to. I-i understand." He was trying his best not to cry, but the tears kept on coming.

"Yes. I w-will m-marry you." Hinata had tears coming out of her eyes as well.

Naruto was speechless. He wasn't expecting this answer, but he didn't want to be rejected either. He gave her a passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**4 Years Later**_

"Mama! Daddy! Wake up!" a little blond boy four years old with blue eyes, a spitting image of his father, rushed over to his parents' bed. Hinata woke up first and tried to calm him down before he woke up the baby twins sleeping at the end of their bed, but the twins already began to cry.

They had three children and they were expecting a fourth. Kise looked like her mother-violet hair and white eyes and Sakitsu had blond hair with white eyes.

The oldest, Samitsu, had blond hair and blue eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally! I'm done!


	12. note

note

was it really that terrible? no body even bothered to read it and i gave up time to study just for this. i feel like a bad authoress. maybe i should give up unless someone really really really want me to still write...sorry if i sound like i only want attention and sound like i'm taking up time, but...


End file.
